With the increasing popularity of the mobile phone usage, the situations of the water damage of the mobile phone are more and more; especially for the mobile phone with the built-in battery, due to being unable to timely remove the battery, it is much more easy to appear the water damage of the circuit board of the mobile phone, while the water damage of the circuit board is usually difficult to be repaired, which only can be replaced with a high cost and low customer satisfaction.
At present, in the electrical water-resistance field, the disadvantage of the related art is that: a water triggering circuit is arranged in the housing, and a relay switch circuit is always in a power-on state after the triggering, the water triggering circuit is failed when the user erases the water on the housing surface, and then the connection between the power supply and the mobile phone circuit is recovered, while the failure of the water-resistance function is caused due to the water inside the machine; or, a field effect transistor, a bistable circuit and a reset circuit are added on the circuit board of the mobile telephone, while those circuits and the field effect transistor are easy to appear short circuit failure after the water goes inside the mobile phone, which cannot block the battery output and cannot do anything about the water-resistance function; or, it is required that the protection circuit is triggered only when the positive and negative electrode output ends of the battery and the water induction end are waterlogged at the same time; while the output terminal of the battery is not the first water-logging point when being used for the mobile phone, therefore, the working circuit of the mobile phone will be caused to burn due to the short circuit by water and the protection circuit is still not triggered; when the mobile phone is waterlogged at several locations inside itself, the user installs the battery again after removing the water on the battery output end, and it still will be burned due to the short circuit by water on the mobile phone working circuit, that is, the water-resistance function failure will be appeared after the disassembly of the battery; or, a humidity sensor is located in the housing, the power-off is triggered with a requirement of multiple locations with water inside the machine, which cannot break the power at the moment when the housing of the mobile phone contacts the water, and there is a security risk; in addition, because the control processing circuits, such as, the controller, the memory, etc., are always in a power-on state, the circuits are easy to fail when the machine is waterlogged inside itself.